


Discreetness

by Tagpye



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, claws and biting because we're monster boy fuckers, they're both stupid-horny for each other what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: Anduin has a kingdom to run and subjects to see to, Wrathion simply wants to have Anduin at any chance he can get.Unfortunately these two concepts are somewhat at odds with one another - Wrathion frankly doesn't care.
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	Discreetness

**Author's Note:**

> This work was partly inspired by Morning on the Mountain by Bentclaw because I decided I really really liked the idea of Anduin trying to blag his way around the fact he's obviously sleeping with Wrathion and everyone else just kinda going along with it because they're tired and fed up. 
> 
> The working title for this piece was, 'Right in front of my salad?'
> 
> (If anyone is interested you can also find me on Twitter at twitter.com/nynafterhours)

Anduin’s back hit the thick pane of oak wood the moment the door was shut. He could barely speak, barely form a coherent thought, before Wrathion lunged upon him all fangs and claws. Strong hands pinned his arms up beside his head and Wrathion’s presence was all hot and fierce against his, every sinew of his body grinding and pressing, pushing him into a delirious state of lust. 

Wrathion’s razor sharp maw smothered against his, long thin tongue snaking its way into his mouth and coaxing a muffled moan against his lips. He couldn’t think, he could only shake and gasp as the dragon had his wicked way with him after they had just stepped only a few inches into his private quarters.

“Couldn’t you- Ah!” He attempted to speak, “Couldn’t you have waited at least until we got into bed?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Wrathion laughed, “I want you and I want you this instant.”

_ ‘Impatient’ _ , Anduin wanted to chide, but as Wrathion’s hands began to fiercely tug at his buttons on his shirt he swallowed down a thick lump of anticipation that churned his words into a tangled mess. He couldn’t deny him no matter how inappropriate the scene was, his mind was clouded with fever, body aching for that familiar thrill. He wanted Wrathion to take take take from him until he was a boneless mess crumpled on the blue carpeted floor.

“Anduin!” A voice suddenly barked out from behind the door, Wrathion’s hands stilled but did not remove themselves from the inner folds of his clothing. “Anduin I need to speak with you!”

“Genn, wait just a-” Anduin attempted to push the dragon away to shift around and unlock the door, but Wrathion quickly batted his palm away from the handle and took advantage of the change of position to grind up against his rear and press him flat against the door. The sudden lurch of pleasure almost caused him to headbutt the wood. “I-I-I am rather, ah, preoccupied at the moment, can this wa-wait?” 

Genn huffed loudly, “Can a kingdom wait for its rulers to take action Anduin? I think not. I need to speak to you about private matters in regards to the kind of company you are keeping.”

Anduin could feel Wrathion’s smile at the crook of his shoulder, his fingertips ghosted along the dip of his hips and traced upwards towards his chest. “The kind of company I am keeping? I have the utmost faith in anyone I entru- a-ah, I entrust with matters pertaining to the k-kingdom.” 

He was incapable of ignoring the feeling of Wrathion’s hardness pressing up against him, it made it difficult to think or speak or do much of anything really. 

“Well I worry your  _ faith  _ might not be enough in this case. I hear talk there is a black Dragon in the keep! Is that really the kind of talk you want to be circulating around? That you are cavorting with a dragon?”

Wrathion’s hot breathy laugh rumbled against his ear and his dick twitched in his pants. “I believe we are doing far more than just cavorting, wouldn’t you agree my king?” He whispered, laving a slick tongue against the shell of his ear. 

“Genn,” Anduin stated calmly, pulling in his many years of diplomatic intuition to find calm and peace in an otherwise turbulent situation, “Please be assured that I have the black dragon completely under contro- Mmfph!”

His body jerked as Wrathion bit into the fleshy parts of his neck, fingers finding purchase at his nipples, all of it punctuated with another grind of Wrathion’s crotch. He felt stars dancing behind his eyes as he quickly brought his gloved hand to his mouth to muffle noises he frankly had no control over. 

“Anduin? Anduin are you paying attention to me? I refuse to be demeaned into having a conversation through a door, let me in!”

Wrathion was merciless. Anduin’s mind was torn between formulating some form of socially acceptable reply, and focusing on the thick rush of pleasure that sat heavy in his gut the more Wrathion toyed with his body. 

“N-now is not a good time. I’m not feeling very well, can you come back later?” He pleaded. 

Wrathion didn’t stop, mouth teething along his now bared shoulder whilst his fingers meandered around to the front of his body and began to pull at the fastening at the top of his trousers. He was going to kill him for this. After the sex of course, but afterwards he was going to be very very furious. 

“I cannot! I want you to take my concerns seriously, let me past this blasted door!” 

Anduin threw his best imitation of anger over his shoulder, Wrathion merely shrugged his shoulders with an unapologetic smirk as Anduin’s pants and buckles fell to the floor with an audible jingle. 

“The hell are you doing in there!?” Banging resumed on the door, “You better not be with that dragon!”

“I’m not I’m-” He gasped sharply as Wrathion wrapped a warm palm around his stiff cock. “I’m-I’m very ill with fever, yes, quite unwell I don’t think it would be safe for you to enter. I wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

He was met with silence, his fingers trembling against the wood as he awaited Genn’s reply and contended with Wrathion languidly pulling at his erection and pressing kisses against the base of his neck.

Genn finally responded, “Do you need me to get a healer?”

“No no, just some bedrest will do me fine.” It technically wasn’t a lie, he was indisposed at the moment and some time in bed  _ would _ make him better. 

There was another horrendously long pause and Wrathion had opted to fill that time by slipping slicked fingers along the lower half of his body, teasingly pressing against his entrance whilst his other hand gripped his cock harder and began to pump.

His toes curled, he wanted Wrathion to press him flat against the door and make him yell, he wanted his sharp fingers to tangle in his hair and wrench his head back, but… But right now he was a king, and he had subjects, and he had a very irate Genn Greymane behind the door. The confusing pull of priorities made his head spin as tried to get his thoughts into some degree of sensible order. 

This was all Wrathion’s fault, he was definitely to blame here, and he certainly had no part in this in the slightest!

“We are still having this conversation Anduin whether you like it or not, as soon as you’re feeling better I expect you to seek me out.” Genn said gruffly. Mercifully he heard the steps of Genn walking away, and as soon as he was certain he was out of earshot he quickly whirled around to glare at his dragon accomplice.

“You are a beast!” He declared.

Wrathion smiled, “I am! And I want everyone in this castle to know this  _ beast _ has claimed your body, heart, and soul.”

He wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder in a gesture that would have perhaps been cute and endearing if it wasn’t Wrathion who had almost screwed him in the general vicinity of his most crucial ally. 

“Whatever happened to keeping this quiet? Should anyone know about this I’ll-”

“Who cares?” Wrathion stated, “I’ll kill anyone who has an issue.”

“Very funny.” Anduin replied sardonically.

Wrathion’s hands roamed lower and he couldn’t help the jerk of his body as his fingers slipped between his legs.

“Who says I’m joking?” He mused, with that half-playful, half-serious expression that Anduin was certain he did on purpose to make him question the sincerity of his words. 

“You better be. No killing, no political conspiring. You said you would be on your- ah, best behaviour.” 

“This  _ is _ my best behaviour!”

Anduin gave him withering stare that fell apart within seconds of Wrathion pressing a finger into him. 

“If this is your best behaviour then Light help us all.” He groaned, gripping onto Wrathion’s sides as his stomach burned hot with pleasure.

He let Wrathion’s lips graze upon his, melting into his body as the dragon prince grasped one of his thighs and cocked his leg up, pressing into him deeper.

Anduin gasped, struggling to get a hold of his words, “Do we, haah, do we have to do this against the door?” 

“Mmm, isn’t it more exciting this way?"

“Hardly!” He responded blithely, “Do you want all of Stormwind to know what we do?”

“Frankly I want everyone to know what we do, I want everyone to know that I and I alone get to see your pretty little face flushed and wanting. I want everyone to know how you gasp and beg as I fuck you. I want everyone in this kingdom to know that you are mine and I am yours.”

They were such dangerously pretty and filthy words, and Anduin found he could not quite protest as Wrathion spun him around and he heard the sound of the dragon falling to his knees. 

He couldn’t control the noises that left his lips as Wrathion’s hot breath puffed against his ass, Wrathion’s slender forked tongue pressing against his hole as hands gripped at his flesh. He pressed his mouth against his arm as Wrathion’s tongue began to languidly push into him, debilitating and wonderful.

Wrathion was adamant to remind him he was not human, the fingers gripping his body finished with a refined point. His breath impossibly searing, perhaps a lingering distant threat. His tongue unnaturally long and dextrous, making his knees buckle as Wrathion took his sweet sweet time prodding and pressing inside of him. 

Anduin supposed he had to be thankful no one else in the keep required his attention. He listened aptly to the sounds from behind the door as Wrathion seemed content with his preparation and bit into the side of his thigh playfully. 

“I told you no marks.” He grumbled.

“And who in Stormwind is going to see your bare legs, my king?” Wrathion hummed, “I should hope no one else is seeing you in the nude?”

“Well I should hope no one, but if some bizarre circumstance happens how do you expect me to explain the dragon shaped teeth marks in my leg?”

Wrathion made a disinterested noise, standing upwards and running his hands along his back, “Perhaps some stray animal caught you unawares one night and accosted you, it would explain the bruises on your neck.”

“What bruises on my neck-?!” He wished he hadn’t said anything, as Wrathion bit into his neck and sucked deeply, clawing at his chest. He moaned from both shock and arousal, attempting to reprimand him but finding his breath had caught just so, his words escaping him as a shuddering cry. 

When it came to Wrathion he really was an enormous fool, his brain could formulate a million different reasons why all of this was a very bad idea, but Wrathion’s intoxicating presence managed to seep inside his head and silenced those thoughts in an instant. Every aspect of him set his senses alight, he wanted him, loved him so much that in the heat of the moment he would gladly risk it all just to fall comfortably together in bliss. 

“Please Wrathion, please I-”

He thought about the likely obvious mottling on his skin as Wrathion pulled away, it simply made him all the more hungry.

“Yes yes, you are always  _ so _ impatient.”

Some part of him felt as if he should argue with such a blatantly ironic remark, the other part had him crying out in delight as Wrathion pressed the head of his cock inside of him and he could feel the stretch burn in his body.

He placed both hands upon the door to brace himself, head hanging limp as he shivered against the pressure against his hips. 

Wrathion had no time for formalities it seemed, Anduin felt his body jerk as the dragon grasped him roughly and set a quick pace. His mouth hung open as each jab of Wrathion’s cock sent a spark down his spine, a trickle of molten pleasure sitting heavy in his stomach with each lurch and grind. He wailed and gasped, fingernails curling into the wood the more Wrathion plowed into him. 

It was heaven despite the trials to get there, Genn was at the back of his mind, a long distant memory, until he suddenly heard the distinct sounds of footsteps approaching and a sharp knock on the door.

Wrathion stilled, let the silence sit for a few moments, then began to smack back into him. Anduin had to bite his tongue and prayed that whoever was behind the door would quickly leave. 

“Anduin? I know you’re in there.” It was Mathias of all people. Anduin eyed Wrathion through strands of dislodged hair, signalling a silent plea. Much to his dismay, Wrathion gave him a cocky smile and pressed into him just so that he choked down a sob of pleasure. 

Mathias continued, “I ran into Greymane and he seemed insistent I pay you a visit. He’s convinced that you’ve been more secretive of late. I’m loathe to pry into your private affairs but is there anything I need to be worried about?”

What should he even say? He couldn’t even think. His head was swimming, delirious and hazy. 

“I…” He started, and quickly trailed off, “No, no there’s nothing, ah-to be worried about.”

He squirmed as Wrathion picked up his pace, smacking against him and winding his fingers through his hair. His hair fell free of the band, and it only served to make him feel more dishevelled as Wrathion’s fingernails scraped against his scalp, scooping up a fistful of hair and yanking his head back. The sound that left his lips was nothing short of incriminating. 

“...Should you need me to alleviate any worries in regards to particular rumours that may be circulating I’ll be happy to oblige.” 

“What?” Anduin blinked through the fog, “What rumours?”

“Well, there are guardsmen in the keep who had the honor of guarding your princely self back in Pandaria, and since your particular dragon friend has returned there has been very vague talk about the matter of inappropriate relationships.” Mathias stated, “And, while I will take no issue to the kind of company you wish to keep, if you need me to intervene I will gladly do so.”

“I... Yes… Thank you Mathias.” Anduin murmured. He would have been greatly touched by the gesture if he wasn’t busy being wrecked by a needy hungry dragon. Wrathion shifted a hand up along his spine and dragged clawed fingers down the length of his back. Anduin yelped as his heavy motions grew more frantic, the heat in his gut coiling and coiling around in his insides. 

There was no polite way of asking Mathias to leave. There was no secretive way of asking Mathias to leave because he was desperately close to coming and frankly he didn’t want Mathias to hear a single part of it. 

“M-Mathias could you perhaps tend to Genn? Please assure him there is nothing nefarious going on, it would be of great help.”

“Yes, I can see to that my king.” He replied good-naturedly. 

It seemed a merciful gift from the titans on high when he heard Mathias begin to leave.

“Thank you!” He called out.

“Yes, thank you very much Mathias.” Wrathion also called out.

Oh, he could kill him. He could really truly absolutely murder him. But he had little chance to unleash his fury before Wrathion grabbed his arm and spun him around; capturing his mouth with his dastardly tongue and grabbing his cock and hoisting his leg and hitting into him in just the right spot that had him shaking and yelling into his mouth as he came violently against Wrathion’s hard body.

He felt Wrathion fill him, and the heavy afterglow sat squarely on his shoulders and forced him to the ground.

“I really don’t think anyone suspected a thing.” He heard Wrathion state calmly.  
  


The argument that followed echoed around every part of the keep and did very little to quell any such rumours around King Anduin and the Black Prince. 


End file.
